Nanocarbon-based materials, such as nanographites, nanocarbons, carbon nanotubes, and graphene-based materials, have excellent heat-conductive, electrical, and mechanical properties. Therefore, the methods for manufacturing these materials have been widely researched recently.
Generally, nanographites and nanocarbons are manufactured by chemical reaction, mechanical milling, arc heating vaporization, or heating/cooling cracking. Carbon nanotubes are manufactured by a laser ablation process, a chemical vapor deposition process, a solvothermal process, a water-assisted hot-cool treatment, an arc-evaporation process, or other chemical synthesis processes. Graphene-based materials are manufactured by a Hummer method, a chemical vapor deposition process, an electro-exfoliation process, or a mechanical exfoliation process.
However, the aforesaid processes for manufacturing the nanocarbon-based materials are usually performed using expensive equipment or under specified environmental atmospheres. In addition, some of the aforesaid processes require use of a large amount of various chemical agents, which result in waste treatment problems.
There is thus a need in the art to provide a method for manufacturing nanocarbon-based materials, which is relatively low in production cost and environmentally friendly, and which may be popularized.